Sonic the Hedgehog and Phineas and Ferb: Double Trouble! (The Sequel)
by Nitro321
Summary: Phineas and the gang go to Mobius to visit Sonic, only to discover that since the year they've seen them everything's changed. The heroes have been driven back, Eggman has powerful allies, and Sonic is missing! Phineas must team up with the surviving Sonic Heroes to defeat Eggman before his new plan goes out of control! Rated for violence and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**After around 4 months of planning, writing and rewriting, here is the long overdue sequel to Double Trouble! I am sincerely sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy. But here it is now, so no complaints from this guy. Prepare yourself, as an exciting adventure unfolds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Let's Visit Mobius!<strong>

_**Danville: Phineas and Ferb's backyard**_

Phineas and Ferb were under their favorite tree relaxing.

"Hey Ferb," The red headed boy turned to his step-brother. "Remember our adventure with Sonic last summer?"

Ferb, the green-haired boy next to Phineas, nodded.

"That was some adventure." Phineas said, recalling the fight against Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega. "It's been awhile since we've seen them. Maybe…"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gate door being opened, and a familiar voice. "Hey Phineas!" A 13 year old girl greeted. "Whatcha Doin?"

Phineas turned to the girl in pink at the entrance of the yard. "Oh, hey Isabella!" He greeted his friend. "Ferb and I were just thinking about our adventure with Sonic last year. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah." Isabella quickly nodded. "I still can't believe that nobody believes that. They all still think it was just a hoax or something."

"Yeah," Phineas nodded. After a minute of awkward silence he suddenly jumped up. "That's it!" He exclaimed, startling Ferb and Isabella. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make a machine that will allow us to visit Sonic's world!"

Ferb and Isabella thought it was an excellent idea, and the three quickly started work on the machine.

_**Phineas and Ferb's house: Living Room**_

Candace and her mom were talking.

"Now remember Candace," Her mom reminded. "No boys over while I am gone. Your dad is in Seattle at an antique convention, and I'll be gone for a week. I don't want any boys over. Is that understood?"

The fifteen year old nodded. "I got it." She said. "The only boy I'd have over anyway would be Jeremy. And with his promotion at his job he's too busy to come over."

"And remember, you're in charge." Her mom said, walking out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too mom!" Candace said, waving. She then heard the sound of Phineas and Ferb working, and quickly ran out the door. "Wait mom! Ungh!" She exclaimed, watching her mom drive away. "Phineas and Ferb! I'm so getting you!" She stomped to the backyard, where she suddenly stopped in surprise, for in front of her was a strange looking machine with a large platform on top. Working on the machine were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. "Phineas and Ferb!" Candace demanded. "What is this thing!?"

"Oh hi Candace!" Phineas greeted, slamming in a nail. "We're just putting the finishing touches on our Galactic Transporter."

"Yeah yeah yeah, but what does it do?" Candace said, looking skeptically at it.

Just then a blond haired teen looked at her from behind the machine. "Phineas said it will transport us to a different world!" He said.

"Je…Jeremy!?" Candace almost shouted in her surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"Helping out." He said, smiling. "Why don't you join us? It's almost done—"

"There!" Phineas said, finishing up. "That should do it."

The team stepped back and looked at the machine.

"Oh Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed. "It looks wonderful!"

"Indeed!" Baljeet agreed. "We all did a great job in making this!"

"And I'm just glad that I got several pictures of us working!" Irving said, looking at his camera.

"Well, next stop Mobius!" Phineas said, starting to walk to the platform

"Hold up!" Candace said, making Phineas turn around in confusion. "You're not going anywhere! Mom left me in charge, and you're not going to get away with building these crazy contraptions!"

"Come on Candace." Isabella said. "Why don't you come with us? It's been a year since we've seen Sonic and his friends."

"Oh, is that what this is all about!?" Candace snapped. "Well in that case we are certainly NOT going! The last thing I need is for you guys to be put into mortal danger by that hedgehog!"

"Uh…that was actually by the metal robot." Phineas reminded her. "The hedgehog helped us out. Remember?"

"Whatever!"

"Come on Candace." Jeremy said, taking her hand. "It'll be fun."

"And if it makes you feel better, we built a remote that controls the machine even through different worlds." Phineas encouraged. "If anything goes wrong we'll be back home in a flash."

"Well…" Candace said, hesitating. "Fine! But if ANYTHING goes wrong you take us right back home!"

"Sure thing Candace." Phineas said, walking toward the platform. "Well, all aboard!"

The others walked onto the platform, where Perry was already laying down.

"Let's do this Ferb!" Phineas signaled to his step-brother, who pushed a button on a remote. A bright light engulfed the gang, and when it cleared there was no sign of them.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Phineas and Ferb are on their way to visit Sonic after one year! But does Sonic still remember them? Has Sonic changed at all? Find out next time in Double Trouble: The Sequel!<em>

**A/N: Chapter 1 done! Sooo...here it is ladies and gentlemen! Sorry for the long wait, I was working on a few other things, and then my grandma died, so it was REALLY hectic! But it's settling back down now. So, for the machine and remote: The way the remote works is the same as it does in the Second Dimension movie. If you haven't watched it, you should! And Jeremy is in this! I don't think I added him in the last one, which I felt bad about, but here he is now! If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Face**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius: Somewhere in the forest<strong>

There was a flash of light and the gang appeared.

"Here we are!" Phineas exclaimed, looking around for signs of Sonic.

"But where's Sonic?" Isabella wondered.

"Maybe he ran off." Candace scoffed.

"Nah," Phineas shook his head. "We must have just landed in the wrong place."

Just then there was a weird noise that made everyone jump.

"What was that!?" Candace almost shouted.

"Sorry," Irving said, his head hanging low. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day because I was so excited."

"Ungh."

Just then they heard the sound of explosions near them. Candace looked around anxiously.

"Alright," She said. "I think we should go. At least put us in a different spot!"

Phineas chuckled a bit. "Sure thing Candace." He said. Just before he could push the button on the remote to teleport them elsewhere an orange robot slammed into Phineas, making them both fall to the ground, and breaking the remote in the process.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed, running to him. "Are you OK?"

Phineas nodded as Isabella helped him stood up. _Well, there goes our way back home._ He thought. He looked at the robot, which stood up. "Hey, are you…" He suddenly had this feeling of worry come over him. The robot looked exactly like E-121 Phi!

The orange robot quickly looked at Phineas and said in perfect English: "Go! Get out while you can! I will hold them off!" Saying that, the orange robot ran back into the forest, where sounds of more explosions could be heard.

The gang were shocked, Phineas especially. "Why is he helping us?" He wondered out loud.

"Heh, who knows?" Buford shrugged.

Jeremy looked behind him and suddenly tackled Candace. "Candace, watch out!" He pushed her down just as a robot flew over them. Before it could hit them it was lifted into the air by a strange force and slammed into a tree, exploding.

Candace quickly hugged Jeremy. "My hero!" She said, hugging him partly from fear.

The gang watched the robot being lifted into the air with surprise. They only knew one person who could do that.

"Well well, look who decided to pay a visit." A familiar voice said above them. The gang looked up and saw a silver hedgehog land next to them.

"Silver!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

Silver looked at them with an expression of surprise. "What the heck are you guys doing here!?" He asked. "You picked literally the WORST time to pay us a visit!"

"So I see." Baljeet said, looking around him again. Just then the orange robot came bolting back.

"They'll be on us any minute." It told Silver, who nodded. "We must leave at once!"

"Agreed." Silver said. He then looked at Phineas and the gang. "You'll have to come with us for now. I can't explain yet because the longer we stay here the more likely we are to get killed."

Jeremy watched in amazement as the hedgehog talked to Phineas, who didn't seem surprised at all. Since _when could animals TALK?_ He wondered.

"Alright." Phineas nodded. "We probably should go with you."

"All right then." Silver quickly took out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" In an instant they all vanished, just as several robots arrived on the scene.

"Report!" A voice came in over a radio.

"No sign of the rebels' sir." One robot reported. "They've vanished."

"Grrr! Damn that Chaos Control!" The voice shouted. "Find those rebels you insolent fools! Or you will be sure that I, the mighty Dr. Eggman, will make you more useful as scrap metal!"

"Understood." The robot said, signaling to the others to begin looking.

..

..

To be continued…

* * *

><p><em>Phineas and the others have arrived on Mobius, but instead of meeting Sonic they encountered Silver, as well as a robot that bears a striking resemblance to E-121 Phi! Who is this robot? Why is Silver acting the way he is? And where is Sonic? Find out next time in Double Trouble: The Sequel!<em>

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! This was fun to write, incorporating Silver into the story. No, Silver is not the main Sonic character in this story, but he's the first one that the gang recognizes. So for the orange robot: Any takes on who he is? Hint: I was going to put him in the first one but I didn't find a spot to put him in. Let's see how many of you can guess who he is. If you're enjoying this, or have any questions, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Silver's Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius: In a cave on the side of a mountain<strong>

There was a flash of light and Silver, the orange robot, and the gang arrived.

"Where are we!?" Candace asked, looking around her.

"Welcome to our home." Silver welcomed, grinning.

"Wait, THIS is your home!?" Candace asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately it is." Silver nodded. "This is our home."

Just then a voice came out from further in the cave. "Is that you Mr. Silver?"

Silver nodded. "Sure is!" He said. "It's safe to come out right now."

Phineas and Isabella exchanged glances, trying to figure out who Silver was talking to. A minute later a young rabbit walked to the front of the cave with a strange blue creature flying above her. She saw Phineas and the others and stopped. "Who are they?" She asked timidly.

Silver laughed. "Don't worry." He assured her. "These are the people who helped me and Sonic beat Eggman Nega last year."

The young rabbit smiled and walked up to them. "Oh, OK." She said. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Cream, and that is my very special chao friend Cheese."

"Chao, chao!" Cheese, the blue chao, cheered.

"Ahh, he's SOO cute!" Isabella exclaimed. Cheese looked at Isabella for a second, and then quickly ran to her and hugged her.

"I think he likes you." Cream laughed at Isabella's surprise.

"So Silver," Phineas turned to the hedgehog, who was trying not to laugh at Isabella's reaction to Cheese hugging her. "What happened here? Who's the robot? And where's Sonic?"

The rest of the gang looked at Silver, hoping that he could explain.

"Well," Silver said. "I'll tell you, but it's not a happy story." He sat down on a stool that he pulled up with his telekinesis, while the others sat on the ground with the exception of the orange robot, who stood next to Silver.

"You guys should remember what happened last year," Silver began. "When we defeated Eggman Nega and sealed him in the void." Phineas and the others nodded. "Well, Sonic used Chaos Control to get us back home, and everything seemed alright. I was unable to go back into the future though, because something was blocking me. But before I could find out what it was it happened."

"What did?" Jeremy asked. He was clearly interested in Silver's story. (Also interested in how he could talk)

"There was an earthquake." Silver told him. "The largest I've ever felt. Some people said that the whole world was breaking apart. Right after the earthquake Sonic vanished, just as Eggman attacked us again. That was last year…"

"Mr. Silver was kind enough to rescue me from that evil doctor." Cream said, looking at Silver with admiration in her eyes. "He let me stay with him and Mr. ML."

"ML?" Irving asked.

"Emerl." Silver explained, motioning to the orange robot next to him. "He is a Gizoid who was created over a hundred years ago. He was created to be the Ultimate Life Form, but was deactivated until recent events."

"What do you mean?" Candace asked. She wasn't that interested in the story, but she saw that her brothers and Jeremy were.

"Emerl was reactivated only two years ago." Silver said. "However, due to a mistake with the Chaos Emeralds he went rogue, and Sonic and Cream had to defeat him."

"After we defeated Mr. Emerl, I thought I would never see him again." Cream continued with tears in her eyes, remembering the events. "But Mr. Tails found what was left of Mr. Emerl and put him back together."

"It took over a year to fix him completely though." Silver said. "He helped out a lot when Eggman attacked us."

"I'm actually wondering about that…" Phineas mused. "I thought all his robots were destroyed."

"He was able to get new ones," Silver said. "But these were new and improved. He attacked us and forced us into a corner, where we decided the only way to survive was to run and strike back later. Shadow was able to keep back the robots for a time, but in the end even he was defeated."

"Wow…" Isabella said in awe, remembering Shadow's great power.

"So now we hide. Striking when we can." Silver finished. "Not the best life, but it's the only to do anything against the Eggman Empire now."

"So, if this Eggman is ruling the world how do we get home? And why hasn't that orange robot said anything since we've got here?" Candace asked.

Silver laughed. "That's because Emerl only speaks to those he has a link with!" He turned to the Gizoid. "They are OK Emerl." He said.

Emerl nodded, and his blue eyes flashed brightly. "To get home you will need a time/space rift, which requires a lot of energy." He said, surprising the others. "The best way to do that is to use the Chaos Emeralds."

"Which Egghead has…" Silver muttered under his breath.

"So now what?" Buford asked. He wasn't that smart, but he knew that they couldn't get home they way they came.

Before Silver could answer there was the sound of a phone ringing, which startled the gang.

"We are receiving a coded message." Emerl turned to Silver.

"Put it through!" Silver quickly said, and then turned to the others. "Any guesses on who it is?"

"Nope." The gang shook their heads. The only one who said something else was Phineas, who guessed it was Sonic.

Just then a hologram projection of a fox with two tails appeared in the middle of the room.

"Silver! Guess what?" The fox said, obviously not noticing Phineas and the others. "We got a read on the Death Pawn's base!"

"No way!" Silver exclaimed. "You finally found it!?"

"Yeah." The fox nodded. "Rouge and the Chaotix were able to pinpoint it…no help from Omega though."

Silver chuckled.

"Hey Tails!" Phineas waved to the hologram, which clearly had a look of surprise on it.

"Phineas!?" The fox known as Tails asked in surprise. "What are you doing here!?"

"We were paying a visit to you and Sonic." Phineas explained.

"Bad timing." Tails sighed.

"Yeah, we got that." Candace said, a little too sharply.

"Wait…how many of you came?" Tails asked.

"Me, Ferb, Candace, her boyfriend Jeremy, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving." Phineas said.

"That's a lot of people…" Tails muttered. Before he could say anything else though a voice boomed from behind him.

"Hey! What's the holdup Tails!?" The voice demanded. "Every second you have that com thing open the faster Eggman can find us!"

"Sorry Knuckles," Tails apologized. "But Phineas and the others are here."

"Say what!?" Knuckles almost shouted, scaring Cream. "What lousy timing for a visit!"

"Guys," Tails said. "We're holding a meeting at the Beacon. You should come. Maybe all of us together can find a way to get you home safely."

"All right." Phineas nodded.

"Let's do it then!" Silver declared, jumping up.

"See you in an hour or so!" Tails waved, as the hologram disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>So Eggman wasn't defeated after all! And what's worse is that he's back for revenge! Now with the gang trapped on Mobius, the only way to go back home seems to be using Chaos Control. But the evil doctor has the Chaos Emeralds! Can the gang get the emeralds and use Chaos Control to get back home safely? And can Eggman be stopped? Find out next time!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not uploading sooner! I've been really busy! But it's up now! :D **

**So, before you say anything: Emerl was defeated by Sonic in Sonic Battle, but was defeated by Cream in Sonic X. So to avoid any confusion I just did both in this story. **

**By the way, the place known as Beacon is just the name of the place where the remaining heroes are meeting. It's not actually on Mobius. The name comes from Beacon Academy, from RWBY. **

**If you have any questions, or if you're enjoying this, please comment (review) and I'll answer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
